new_mew_mewfandomcom-20200215-history
Cranberry Kishi
Cranberry Kishi is the last main protagonist in New Mew Mew. Appearance In her human form, she has red hair and blue eyes. In her civilan, she is seen wearing a light purple vest, a purple skirt, fuschia leggings and lavender boots. In her school uniform, she is seen wearing a green long-sleeved shirt, red cuffs on the ends of them, a blue skirt, a red bow, black leggings and brown shoes. In her Mew Mew form, she is seen wearing a short purple dress that only reaches past her waist with two lavender bows on it. She has garters of the same color with dark purple lacings on her arm and left leg. She has a choker, the same color as her outfit, with her Mew Pendant on it. She has purple bows on her arms, and purple boots that reach past her knees with lavender bows on them. Her hair changes from red to dark purple. Her Super Mew Mew form consists of lighter colors. There is lavender ruffle trimming on the bottom of her dress. Her hair is a lighter shade of purple, and there are large lavender spade-shaped barettes on the sides of her hair. History She appears to have no family. Unlike the other main protagonists, she goes to a different school, which is called "Hashio Private Academy". Personality She is cold-hearted, a bit rude at times, but she is a good person ((That doesn't mean that she's an antagonist, of course she's not)). About her Real Name: Cranberry Kishi Age: 17-18 Height: 5"6 Weight: 42kg Alter-Ego: Mew Cranberry Status: Alive Blood Type: AB Birthday: November 8th Animal fused with: Black dog Abilities She has special abilities unlike the other Mew Mews. She can summon a spade-like barrier to protect herself only. She can also fuse with other Mew Mews, and her weapon is the Cranberry Harp. Attacks "Ribbon Cranberry Shoot' - She summons her Cranberry Harp, declares the attack name, and sends out a flurry of spades to the enemy, purifying it. "Ribbon Cranberry Inferno" (Super Mew Mew only) - She summons her Cranberry Harp, declares the attack name, and sends out a flurry of purple feathers to the enemy. The enemy is then encased in a large spade, and then it's purified. Transformations Mew Mew form She kisses her Mew Pendant, says the henshin phrase which begins the transformation. First, she is shown with her arms crossed like an X, then she does a ballet move. A few seconds later, purple light is shining and in the last second, she is in her costume, striking her final pose. Super Mew form Her Mew Pendant is showing, with purple transparent wings on the sides of it. She says the henshin phrase for this operation, which is "Mew Mew Cranberry, Power Up!" which begins the transformation. First, she holds her heart, then a purple spade comes out of it. In the spade is her silhouette. A few seconds later she comes out of the spade in her Super form and strikes her final pose. Gallery supercranberry.PNG|'Super Mew Cranberry' Category:Characters